


Tolkien Secret Santa Advent Calendar day 1: First Snow

by raiyana



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, TSS Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: When the first snow falls in Ered Luin, a question follows.
Relationships: Dís & Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 17
Kudos: 20
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 ADVENT CALENDAR





	Tolkien Secret Santa Advent Calendar day 1: First Snow

“Do you… wanna build a snow dwarf?”

Thorin looked up from his mending, almost shocked at the question.

“A… snow dwarf?” he asked.

“It’s snowing,” Dís said softly, looking at him with too much loss in her young eyes. “First snow.”

She was older now, nearly adult, and it had been years since she was small and begged him to help her build a snow dwarf at the first sign of the frosty flakes, doing her best to take him away from his cares if only for a moment.

But they had grown up, had stopped playing in the first snow and become adults with roles and responsibilities to their shattered people.

But Thráin was lost and the weight of responsibility now fell ever harder on their shoulders.

She was so _young_.

Thorin left his mending, wrapping his arms around his little sister instead, pressing his forehead gently against hers in a kin blessing.

“Let’s go build the king of all snow dwarrow,” Thorin muttered.

The smile was still too wobbly when it crossed her face for his liking, but it was a smile, and Thorin treasured it all the more for its brevity.

Their father might be lost, but they did not have to be – not yet, at any rate, and not at all if he could help it.

 _I will take care of you, sister-mine_ , he promised silently.


End file.
